<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Immortal -- Laurence / Reader (OC) by VylaTrix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017681">Love is Immortal -- Laurence / Reader (OC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VylaTrix/pseuds/VylaTrix'>VylaTrix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MC Diaries, Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mcd - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Character, F/M, Falling In Love, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Shadow Realm, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VylaTrix/pseuds/VylaTrix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really hope you enjoy this story of love; where two breaking souls continue to find each other throughout time and space -- even at times when they don't want to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Aphmau/Garroth Ro'Meave, Aphmau/Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Aphmau/Laurance Zvahl, Aphmau/Zane Ro'Meave, Dante - Relationship, Dante/Kawaii~Chan (Minecraft Diaries), Garroth Ro'Meave &amp; Laurance Zvahl, Laurence Zvahl - Relationship, Laurence Zvahl/Reader, Zane Ro'Meave/Original Character(s), Zane Ro'Meave/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>So. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Here I am. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unable to comprehend how lucky I am. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To be able to go to Meteli.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Under a circumstance that isn’t sad too?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please let this be real.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>(Hehe, got you.)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>----------------</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(Chapter One)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>----------------</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>:P</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, here I am. I’ve agreed to go with the charming guard to Meteli--- In agreement that if I teach him how to use healing magic, he’ll teach me how to fight. Properly fight… Plus my family-- my brothers and my sister-- they live in Meteli! (Though, I forgot to mention this to Laurence.) But yeah! I haven’t seen them in years… Ever since Pops died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*Ahem*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, it’s time I see them again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh, closing my suitcase, finally finished packing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Phew! That took forever!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door bursts open and in storms Kiki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LOVA, DON’T LEAVE ME!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears are pouring down her cheeks and she’s bawling her eyes out. Kiki tackles me to the ground in a desperate hug and I find myself being very confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiki! Kiki, what’s going on!?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU’RE LEAVING ME FOREVER! AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?! I’m not leaving forever! Who- Who even told you that?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki sniffles, looking up at me, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but Emmalyn heard from Donna, who heard from Garroth, who heard from Aphmau--!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So.. Emmalyn told you that I was leaving forever?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm!” She sniffles, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you trusted her instead of just ASKING me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re not leaving??” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not forever. But I am going to Meteli for a few weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, WHY?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pry Kiki off of me and get up. Dusting off my shoulders, I look at Kiki and hand her a cloth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, wipe your nose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She does so and then asks again just a bit more calmer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why ARE you going to Meteli?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To help Laurence and visit family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki cocks her head to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Laurence?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That new guy that Lord Aphmau brought to town.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The one with orange hair?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod, “Yeah that’s the guy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why why does he need </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being awfully clingy right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry! I just want to know in case something happens!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh, “Nothing’s going to happen, Keeks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Humph!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In any case, I guess he’s needing my help because of a ‘Lord’ situation. Crowd control, or something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kekeke! Well, you do pack a punch!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki giggles to herself. I grab my bags and set them by the door. I turn to Kiki after and open my arms for a hug. She gets up and instantly walks up, hugging me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you while I’m gone, Keeks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’ll miss you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We pull away and I pick up my bags.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you in a few weeks, OK?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>------------------------------------------</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>(Time/Skip) /// (The Docks)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>------------------------------------------</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> I trot over the hill with my bags and see Laurence waiting by the docks, talking to Garroth. There’s a boat sitting on the water, waiting to sail off. I call out to both of them and wave. Their heads turn and they wave me over. I trot on and join them on the beach, being greeted first by Garroth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Lady Lova.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod to Garroth and smile. Laurence holds out his hand and I look at him, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your bags. Let me help, m’lady.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, you don’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I insist.” He smiles softly, flexing his fingers in an attempt to persuade me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I sigh and hand him my suitcase. His hand instantly drops due to the weight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy cow!” He blurts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth snickers, and Laurence rolls his eyes. He looks to be and lets out a breathy chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you keeping in this? Ten pound stones?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Close though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a bit experienced with crafting. I thought I could smelt some things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Laurence grunts, trying to pick up the suitcase, “You’re telling me… that there are ores in here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Metals, ores, ingots, nuggets, you name it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, I didn’t know that you were skilled in smithing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Back when I was a child, my family owned a smith.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What KIND of smith?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A general smith. We crafted just about anything. But anyways…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, before we change the subject, why didn’t you take over the smith when you grew up? You could’ve made quite a profit off that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not really… When I was eight… something happened-- I’d rather not get into it. The smith was burnt down, long story short. We never fixed it back up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.. I’m sorry for prying, m’lady.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pat Laurence on the shoulder, feeling his tense shoulder with the weight pressed on it-- from my suitcase. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I clear my throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ANYWAYS. Do you think we should set sail now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. That sounds good right now.” Says Lawrence, starting the lug my suitcase over towards the boat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garroth chuckles And bends over to grab the end of the suitcase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here let me give you a hand with that,” He laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Laurence grumbles, having trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both load my suitcase onto the boat, while I simply laugh it off and follow them on board. It's a rather small ship, but all together it's pretty cozy. Laurence says that it's not a very long trip to Meteli--- and that it's only really 2 hours until we get there. So I'm just planning on the way there to be talking to him and maybe take a nap? Who knows?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We say our farewells to Garroth, and he sees us off on the beach. Once we set sail on the ocean, we're passed by the cool breeze that is the wind. I set all my stuff downstairs, below deck in the tiny storage compartment, before going back up top--- well crawling is a more appropriate term for it--- and finding Laurence at the helm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hello there lady Lova.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh a bit, “Hello to you too, sir Lawrence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He lets a smile broaden his face. I stand beside him, leaning against the rail, looking out at the empty horizon. We pass a few ‘islands’, if you can really call them that. Morso landmarks that lead to other villages--- but that's not the point. After a second I sigh and turn and look at Lawrence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” I say, putting a big pause between anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>your story…? I mean I know you're a guard of Meteli, but other than that I don't know much about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same of you. But that's also to be expected when you’ve only just met someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I guess that's fair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another smirk curls up on his lips. And another moment of silence passes us by. That is until answers my question-- which I honestly don't expect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was raised by Joh after I lost my parents. He was like a father to me… before he was killed. Not much else to say honestly--- I became a guard; the head guard of Meteli, and I serve to protect. That's all there is to it. Why--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses, glancing over at me with a sly look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you expecting there to be more?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh, shrugging my shoulders, “I don't know. The big Casanova has a simple life. Nothing wrong with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hums a note, guiding us around a small rock formation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you? If I may say, but you're pretty mysterious yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mysterious?? How am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>mysterious?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well-- for starters you're an animal keeper. You help that one red hair friend of yours tend to all the animals in Phoenix-Drop. Or is that a mistaken observation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you're pretty spot-on with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I run my hand through my hair, brushing it out of my face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought so. But other than that I haven't seen you or do anything else. Every time I do see you, you're either with that friend of yours or with an animal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you asking what I do other than that??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing right through me aren't you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We share a small laugh. I scratch my chin for a second, pondering events I usually go through in a day. Not much comes to mind since I'm usually always keeping myself busy with work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I like to write--  every now and then. Just a few little tidbits here and there. Nothing special.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then there's the smithing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes the smithing--- can't forget about that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh. Well you know-- now that we’re alone, we can definitely talk about our little agreement... and I wouldn't be opposed if you were to make your own sword, for you know, your combat training.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait really? I thought you were going to be opposed to that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I be opposed to that? Every swordsman needs a good sword.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well duh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gently nudges me in the arm, tilting the helm wheel to the side for a brief moment. I laugh and lean against the railing more. Then he settles us straight, and we keep sailing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’ll really let me craft my own sword?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely. In fact, I’m sure if I have a word with the blacksmith in town, he’d be more than willing to let you use his smith. We can say it’s for someone in Phoenix-Drop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smile brightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Laurence.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you, m’lady.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bakery sweets and the early morning basics.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Chapter 2)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When we arrive in Meteli, we grab my things and get off the boat. Laurence leads me into the main plaza of the town and gestures to it all with open arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Meteli!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow… This place looks so much more different than the last time I was here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ well yeah what did you expect? Meteli is always changing-- whether we want it to or not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lawrence looks back at me and  gestures for me to follow him. I do so and we kick up some dirt, going to the east edge of the town where a tiny place sits happily. A little hut alone on the edge of the town. Lovely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it; this is where I live.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. Are you a minimalist or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?? No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh, nudging him with my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax I was only joking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I knew that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever --let's go inside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let him guide me in through the door, and inside I find it a little more roomy than I had expected. There's a couch... and another couch…. a small loveseat, and even smaller cooking area, and a set of stairs that go down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. . . I'll give you perks for even having a kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha. Very fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I'm quite the clown.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lawrence rolls his eyes, before he turns his body to face me and places his hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so here are your options. Since I didn't really have time to prepare for a guest, you can either choose to sleep out here in the living space, or you can take my room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you actually willing to give up your own room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for a friend. I don't mind sleeping on the sofa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Ok... I guess I'll take your room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well then, just downstairs. Next to the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I take my suitcase and head downstairs. I find the room pretty easily, because it's right there just as Laurence said. Inside this room is a big bed--- bigger than my own, because it looks like you can fit two people. A few candles, a wardrobe, a desk, a full-body mirror and a chest. I go ahead and swing my bags on the end of the bed, set my suitcase to side against the wall by the desk, and flop down onto the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn this bed is comfy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Lova!” I hear Laurence calling me from upstairs, groan a bit into one of the pillows, and then stand back up and head upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Laurence?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know we just got into town and all, but how would you feel about going and getting something to eat? I know this great bakery that I would absolutely die for right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sure, I could go for some bakery food right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic. I'll meet you outside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I head back downstairs with a nod and change my clothes really quick. After I'm done, I head outside where Laurence is in fact waiting for me. He smirks at my new look and gestures with an arm for me to take the lead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, shouldn’t you show the way? I’d just get us lost.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Of course!” He chuckles and takes me back into town.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not long at all until we make it into town, or to the bakery for that matter. There’s a nice smell radiating off the chimney stacks around here. As Laurence and I enter the Bakery, we’re greeted by two maidens who are working the counter. In the archway leading to the back, I see one more person creating the goods-- a male.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, good morning, Laurence!” The first baker mingles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence tips his head to her and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning indeed, Misses Jorns.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is this lovely young lady you’ve brought with you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Lova, from a nearby village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” I wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Misses Jorns smiles brightly at me, “So, Lova, what brings you to Meteli?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, I’m just helping Laurence with some chores.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” The younger maiden asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I nod my head for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why that’s very generous of you, miss Lova.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Misses Jorn plops her hand down on the counter and chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? What can I get you two today?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence looks at me and nudges me forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you want.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-are you sure about that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t mind, m’lady.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I move forward as a blush creeps onto my cheeks, avoiding his gaze so that he doesn’t see. I take a peek at all the baked goods and try to decide what I want. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blueberry muffins? Is that ok?” I ask Laurence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” He nods to Misses Jorns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opens the contaminant, grabbing five from the box, and places them in a woven basket on the counter. When Laurence insists that I get more, I go back to looking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, some bread, please? Honey dew bread, if you have any?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a delicious choice!” Misses Jorns peps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She adds the bread to the basket. After ten more minutes of choosing, we have six more types of pastries added to our basket. Laurence doesn’t let me lift a finger in payment and trades the basket full of goods for some gold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Misses Jorns!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Laurence. Come back any time! And feel free to bring your lover here, too!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-I… What?” I stutter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Misses Jorns chuckles, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax dear, I’m only teasing. Have a good day you two.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence takes us to a little open field nearby the village, where he sets up all of the pastries and gives the whole mood a picnic feel to it. I adore the sight, don’t get me wrong, but I can’t help but wonder why he’s doing all of this for us. I ponder it, as Laurence sets the final muffin out of the basket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s eat up. Afterward, I’ll walk home to rest up”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t you be there too?” I ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I have first patrol at sundown. Mandatory. I’ve been gone too long from my duties, so this is something I have to do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, alright then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sit down on the dry grass beside Laurence and we start to dig into our sweets. For a moment, all is good. We enjoy each other’s company, talking about ourselves and what we like-- as to get to know one another. But then something pops into my head, and I grow curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, when are we going to start training?” I try asking nicely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Laurence finishes chewing the banana bread in his mouth, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow. That’s when I’ll start your training. Half the day I’ll teach you the basic stances and moves, and from noon to dusk, you’ll teach me… whatever it is you have to teach me about healing and magics.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smile, nodding my head. Then, we return to our other conversation and finish with the sweets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All is good right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Time / Skip) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve been woken up in the middle of the night by Laurence shaking me. I groan, getting out of bed per his demand, and rub my eyes. I sit on the edge of the bed and ask him what’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time to start your training! Now come on, get up, let’s go!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I groan, rubbing my eyes some more, before pulling the blankets back over me and trying to go back to bed. Laurence clicks his tongue and says he won’t have this. Then, he rips the covers away from me and I’m exposed to the cold air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laurence…” I complain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, you’ll thank me later!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh deeply and sit up. Laurence tosses a change of clothes into my lap and tells me to get ready. He trots upstairs, warning me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in ten minutes. If you’re asleep again, I’ll have no choice but to admit your punishment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” I yawn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves me down here, and I look at the change of clothes. It looks like… a sort of training armor. Wow, I’ll give him points for being prepared. I stand up and start to undress. I get rid of my top and my leggings and pull the new outfit up. Once I’m done changing, I check myself out in the mirror down here and ka-damn! I pull this off really freaking well. My braided bit of hair falls down my shoulder and my poof falls nicely behind my collar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice…!” I chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I head upstairs, beating Laurence in his 10 minute range, finding him preparing eggs over the counter top oven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence’s gaze remains fixed on his work with the food, but I see the visible smirk that captures his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is breakfast!” He claims. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, I’ve never had eggs for breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m going to take that as sarcasm.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence nods and flips the scrambled eggs, afterward putting a good serving on two plates. He finally looks up at me --- and his jaw drops. I show off the outfit and give a little curtsey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks good, right?” I ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence shakes his head ‘no’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I feel the blush creeping on, and I clear my throat. I take the plate of eggs and sit down at the counter. Laurence does the same. Now, we’re eating the rest of breakfast, with an addition of freshly made orange juice to wash it down. I have to hand it to him; Laurence is one fantastic cook! Even if it’s just something as simple as this!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for breakfast.” I say to Laurence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods his head, scraping some eggs into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're very welcome.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When we finish eating, we grab some plank-swords and head on out. It’s now that I realize that the sun hasn’t even risen yet! What kind of baloney is this?! I’m tired. I’m cold. It’s dark. This is going to take forever, isn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let Laurence guide me to our little spot in the woods-- where he says we’re going to train-- and I finally take a moment to look at the thing I’ve been carrying thus far. It’s like a short staff or a baton. Or just a plain and simple staff. I wonder why we’re not using real swords-- but then again, I am rather new to all this, so it wouldn’t be that smart to stick a weapon in my grasp right away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So this is better. . . whatever it is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Time \ Skip)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When we arrive at the place-- which is simply a small open area within the woods, just a little roomier than where we held our picnic last night-- Laurence sets down all of the equipment. A sparring dummy and an archery target against some trees. Plus some weapons-- such as a bow and some arrows, a spear, and these baton-staff things. Not to mention the main lantern in the middle of the dirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, here we are!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, that’s great and all, but where is here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this is the place where I decided to become a guard myself! I trained here for the Guard Academy entrance exam every day until I was ready-- and then on more.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s actually… really cool.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, do you have your pestle club?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I look down at it and give a ‘huh’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that what it’s called? Cool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are we going to use these ‘pestle clubs’ again?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they’ll be a huge help in gaining your own balance in holding weapons.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He points to the wider end of the club, “You see, in widening the end of the club it allows adding more weight to the structure. A pestle club can deliver much more force than a standard club, too, so try not to drop it on your foot or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, got it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence nods and gestures to me and my posture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you show me what you think a fighting stance looks like?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see how well you’re on point. If you’re not very far, we’ll skip ahead. If not, then we’ll start from scratch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stand with one foot ahead of the other, both fists up, while holding my pestle club in my right. Laurence gives a harsh smile, trying to approve. But he quickly shakes his head and steps over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s not it,” He says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I slouch over, but he goes to reassure me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, though! Don’t be discouraged! I’m here to teach you, that’s what this is all about, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I take in a deep breath and nod, “Right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence proceeds to show me the proper stance when wielding a club such as this. I copy his movements and poses, and we do some steps. Basic stuff-- really basic. But it’s helping, I can feel it! I try the first stance he shows me alone. He makes some adjustments with my feet but other than that I did well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, quick learner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always have been.” I smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, now try the second pose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I angle my hips and footwork-- and once I’m done, Laurence observes it. He applauds my stance-work too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But I’m still tired. He can tell, too, and I guess that’s why we’re going slow. And boy am I grateful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pull myself back from Laurence and his club, completely winded. We’ve been going all out in our training for many hours now. The sun is high overhead and nearly every bone in my body is aching. Laurence pants as he plunges his sword into the earth, signaling that we’re on break now. I instantly collapse onto my bum and go to catch my breath. Laurence wobbles on over to me and pats me on the back, sitting down beside me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll admit. For never having raised a weapon before, your instincts are on point!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” I pant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I recall the note he made-- about me ‘neve having held a weapon before’. It’s not true, but is also something I’m not ready to share with him. Instead I nod my head and go along with it. Laurence lets out a huge huff and stands up. He lends his hand down to me and winks, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come along, M’lady. It’s time to get back to the grind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah, five more minutes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. I suppose five more wouldn’t hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh something breathless and thank him. He nods in return and gives me five more minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-----</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We call our combat training good at about noon, having done so much already since we started. Stance practice, dodge and block tips, how to advance on the enemy, taking advantage of the situation, and so much more. He even had me try out some spear throwing and archery. I wasn’t very good at it, but it was interesting to try something else. Something that didn’t involve me bouncing around all over the place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, we’re hauling all our supplies back to Laurence’s house. He’s telling me that he’ll be available for the rest of the day-- that is, until sundown. He’s on patrol at that time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it be alright-- well actually I have two things to ask…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask away, M’lady.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok first, I was wondering if I could attend patrol with you tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, if that’s what you really desire.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. I don’t tend to like being alone at night--- I like to keep friends nearby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I clear my throat, “And the other thing I was going to ask is this: Once we’re done setting this stuff inside your house, I was going to try and visit my family that lives here in Meteli.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have family here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I -- uh-- just forgot to bring it up before. Apologies.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. So, who are you related to?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kieth, Joshua, Vincent, and Selena?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Listing them off, Laurence’s eyes widen and he goes all starry-eyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re related to the Gales??” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? I mean, I’m the youngest of my siblings, but yes. Why? Are they popular in town?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Popular? Not really. But they are some of the best brewers I have ever met!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow… You drink?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence shrugs, “Occasionally.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And wow, they’re brewers?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only Kieth and Vincent are. Selena is a bartender at the local tavern and Joshua is a Potioneer.” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I deadpan at the news of Joshua brewing potions for a living, “Of course he is…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, it’s nothing to sneeze about, though. He’s quite good at it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckle, “Of course he’s good at it! He’s always been interested in potions, ever since we still ran the smith.” I click my tongue, “He’s such a nerd.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence laughs, “Yeah, that I can agree with.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-----</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(Time\skip)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-----</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hold my breath as Laurence guides me to the brewery where my brothers work. It’s been so long since I’ve seen them. Will they even want to see me? Or will they still believe that I’m to blame for the incident that happened all those years ago?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hope they’re ready to see me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We arrive at the tavern, and Laurence leads me inside. There's a little bell above the door that goes off once we walk inside, and instantly I notice my sister at the bar counter, cleaning dishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Meteli tavern, I’ll be right with you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence and I go take a seat at one of the tables. The place is actually rather big--- big enough to hold a giant fancy crystal chandelier above our heads at least. There are candles all over the place, giving it a homie lighting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how long has it been since you've seen them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a heavy sigh, fiddling with my hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A very long time,” I say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see... nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Extremely nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shutter runs right through me, as Laurence smirks. He grabs my hand, pulls me out of my seat, and drags me over to the bar counter. I hide behind him as we go over. Selena meets Laurence's gaze and she smiles brightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Laurence! It's just you, well then…. Welcome back?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurence laughs, “That's quite the friendly greeting there, Selena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Selena gives a sassy smile, drying out one of the beer mugs with a rag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I wasn't aware that it was Wednesday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does she mean by that?” I whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I come here every Wednesday for a drink…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I gasp, as to mess around with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I thought you were perfect!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am too!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Selena looks at Laurence curiously, before smiling and asking him,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laurence, did you bring a friend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed I did!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well don't be shy then! Introduce us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckle from behind the guard, before speaking at a volume where Selena can hear me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't think an introduction will be necessary…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I step out from behind Laurence, giving a timid smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sis…?” Selena stares at me with wide eyes. I simply wave hello, starting to think this was a bad idea more and more by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Selena... long time no see huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sets down the mug in her hand, before hopping the counter and coming over to my front. It's almost as if she thought I was dead or something---- like she’s seeing a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? Why wouldn't it be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gets a big smile on her face before reaching up and pulling me into a tight hug. I hug her back, admitting to myself that it is nice to see her again. In a way, I know this will be good for both of us. It really has been too long since we've been together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I've missed you so much…” Selena tells me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… missed you too…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then spoilsport Laurence pops into this little conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man! How long </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>it been since you've been together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laurence!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What???”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Selena pulls away laughing and rests both her hands on my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have much to talk about…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about over a drink?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a great idea.” Laurence pops in again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We both laugh at his little comedic timing, before Selena nods and gestures to the seats at the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>